Talk:The Rogue Crew
Sounds like a keeper t'me! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 12:11, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm, yeah, sounds like a decent name. --Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 13:18, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Could be a vermin crew or an otter crew. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 22:43, April 29, 2010 (UTC) this is the next redwall book!do they have any chars from it yet? el mago I am the Night,shadows, and mist, I see you! 17:37, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Cover Does anyone know how to cut a picture so that it will only include part of the image, we could use the cover for Skor Axehound and the Greenshroud's pictures Lord Sunflash Naught Can Stop The Badger Lord! Just Curious Does anyone else know if this book's still going to be released now? I'm just curious. --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 17:29, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Yes, it was already finished before B.J. passed away. According to Amazon.com it should come out May 3rd. --Scotty Bluefleck, Mountain Hare from the Highlands Matt 25:40 16:02, March 8, 2011 (UTC) 14:22, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Wondering Does anybody know, perchance, what the winning name in the contest was again? I thought I heard somewhere that it was Olivia but I don't remember for sure. '--Scotty Bluefleck, Mountain Hare from the Highlands Matt 25:40' 02:06, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :That was the winner, not the name. She's disappeared. -- LordTBT Talk! 02:15, March 17, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean, "disappeared?" Please elaborate. '--Scotty Bluefleck, Mountain Hare from the Highlands Matt 25:40' 03:17, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :She was an editor here. She has not been here in a long time, with no explanation. Thus, disappeared. Hope it helps. -- LordTBT Talk! 04:56, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Ok, thanks. God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck, Mountain Hare from the Highlands Matt 25:40' 19:19, March 18, 2011 (UTC) So, does no one know what the winning name was, then? '--Scotty Bluefleck, Mountain Hare from the Highlands 1 Cor. 13:13 ' 19:32, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :There are no updates to this. -- LordTBT Talk! 23:07, April 14, 2011 (UTC) I have just finished reading this book and I just want to say that it is one of the best books BJ made. It is very unique and has a little less of a "code of ethics" or a "warrior code". Meaning that is has more violence than most of his books. But that does not make it any less awsome! You should deffinently buy this book. Treetyyyye!! (F.F)Mossflower!! 02:00, May 16, 2011 (UTC) I noticed the violence thing too, as did one of the reviewers on Amazon.com for the book. '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 03:16, May 16, 2011 (UTC) I couldn't help but notice that the final chapter (35) felt VERY different to the rest of the book. It felt rushed, and the writing style didn't quite feel all like Jacques, which makes me wonder if it was only partially written before he passed away and was filled in by his editor. Either way, great book (if a little darker than the rest) and a memorable end to the series. --Vivadangermouse 23:49, June 10, 2011 (UTC) :The book was completed before he passed. -- LordTBT Talk! 00:05, June 11, 2011 (UTC) It didn't feel very dark to me. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 00:22, June 11, 2011 (UTC) It may well have been Jacques' writing, but the chapter just stands out for me. I didn't actually mean to say that the book was dark, it just feels darker than other books did.--Vivadangermouse 04:12, June 12, 2011 (UTC) :It's not something up for debate or questionable; it's his writing. -- LordTBT Talk! 05:09, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Rather terrible sort of plot summary. Compared to all the other book summaries we have on here, anyway. Gadra the Spear (talk) 23:51, May 27, 2015 (UTC) :That's why this article is marked as a stub. Perhaps you'd like to improve it? -- LordTBT Talk! 00:27, May 28, 2015 (UTC)